harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten
Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten (Engels: Defence against the Dark Arts) ''is een schoolvak op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus . De leerlingen leren er hoe ze zich kunnen verdedigen tegen duistere magie. Hoewel professor Sneep al jaren aast op een baantje als leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, heeft Harry alleen zijn laatste jaar Sneep als docent. Mensen zijn niet zo gek op dit baantje, omdat ze bang zijn dat er een soort vloek op rust, aangezien niemand het lang heeft volgehouden de laatste jaren. De leraren tot nu toe zijn: *In Harry's eerste jaar: Professor Krinkel *In Harry's tweede jaar: Professor Smalhart *In Harry's derde jaar: Professor Lupos *In Harry's vierde jaar: Professor Dolleman *In Harry's vijfde jaar: Professor Omber *In Harry's zesde jaar: Professor Sneep *1997-1998: Professor Amycus Kragge In Harry’s derde jaar behandelden ze Boemannen, Roodkopjes, Zompelaars, Wierlingen, Kappa's en Weerwolven. In het vijfde schooljaar, krijgt Harry les van professor Omber. Zij staat in dienst van het Ministerie van Toverkunst en handelt volgens de volgende drie Doelstellingen die het Ministerie heeft gemaakt: 1. Het begrijpen van de principes die ten grondslag liggen aan defensieve magie. 2. Het leren herkennen van situaties waarin legaal gebruik gemaakt kan worden van defensieve magie. 3. Het bepalen van de plaats die defensieve magie inneemt in een praktische context. Met andere woorden, volgens haar horen de lessen alleen theoretisch te zijn en zijn praktijklessen uit den boze. Dingen die Harry heeft geleerd bij Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: Keltische Aardmannetjes Smalhart neemt voor zijn eerste les een kooi Keltische Aardmannetjes mee. Deze snelle, vliegende wezens vernielen alles wat los en vast zit. Smalhart wil de leerlingen leren hoe ze met de Aardmannetjes moeten omgaan, maar wanneer zijn eigen spreuk geen effect blijkt te hebben, vlucht hij het lokaal uit en stopt Hermelien de tirade door een Verstijvingsspreuk te gebruiken. Weerwolven In het eerste jaar krijgen leerlingen op Zweinstein aantekeningen over de verschillende behandelingen van Weerwolfbeten. In Harry's tweede jaar, schept Gladianus Smalhart op over hoe hij een Weerwolf heeft beetgepakt en verslagen met de gecompliceerde Homorfusbezwering. Vervolgens geeft hij de klas als huiswerk op, een gedicht te maken over hoe hij de Weerwolf van Wagga Wagga versloeg. In het derde schooljaar behandelt Sneep Weerwolven tijden de les Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, als Lupos geen les kan geven. Na de les, moeten ze een opstel schrijven over de manieren waarop je een Weerwolf kunt herkennen en doden. Het opstel moet twee rollen perkament lang zijn. Zompelaars Lupos neemt in Harry's derde schooljaar een glazen kistje mee met een Zompelaar, een klein, eenbenig wezentje dat voornamelijk uit sliertjes rook bestaat. Hij lokt eenzame reizigers het moeras in met het lantaarntje in zijn hand. Hij hinkelt voor mensen uit, en die volgen het lichtje. Dementors en Patronussen In Harry's derde jaar, krijgt hij bijles van professor Lupos over Dementors, en vooral de manier waarop je ze kan afweren. Ze gebruiken hier 's avonds het lege lokaal van Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst voor. De lessen zijn op donderdagavond om acht uur. Tijdens deze bijlessen gebruiken ze Boemannen. Als Harry een Boeman ziet, verandert die in een Dementor, en dat komt het dichtst bij echte Dementors om op te oefenen. De spreuk die Harry leert is uiterst geavanceerd, zelfs ver boven SLIJMBAL niveau. Hij heet de Patronusbezwering, en de spreuk luidt ''Expecto Patronum. Terwijl je deze spreuk uitspreekt, moet je aan iets heel vrolijks denken. Deze spreuk roept een Patronus op. Een Patronus is een soort Anti-Dementor - een bewaker die als schild tussen jou en de Dementor fungeert. De Patronus is een positieve kracht, een projectie van precies die dingen waar een Dementor van leeft - hoop, geluk, het verlangen om te overleven - maar in tegenstelling tot gewone mensen kan een Patronus geen wanhoop voelen en kan een Dementor hem dus ook niet deren. Een Patronus is uniek voor de tovenaar die hem oproept. Zelfs veel afgestudeerde tovenaars hebben er moeite mee om hem te produceren, omdat je je uit alle macht op een uitzonderlijk gelukkige herinnering moet concentreren. Een patronus is een positieve gedachte. Onvergeeflijke Vloeken Tijdens de eerste les die Dolleman (Krenck Jr.) gaf, liet hij de leerlingen de drie onvergeeflijke vloeken zien, die hij over een spin uitsprak. In dezelfde les ging hij verder op de Imperiusvloek in. Hij sprak over alle leerlingen de vloek uit, zodat ze konden proberen zich ertegen te verzetten. De leerlingen deden de meest merkwaardige dingen. Daan Tomas hinkelde drie keer door het lokaal terwijl hij het volkslied zong. Belinda Broom imiteerde een eekhoorn. Marcel liet een reeks verbluffende acrobatische toeren zien, die hij nooit gekund zou hebben als hij zichzelf was geweest. Niet één leerling scheen in staat te zijn om zich tegen de vloek te verzetten en ze werden pas weer de oude als Dolleman hem had opgeheven. Harry had hij opgedragen om op het bureau te springen, maar na vier keer kon hij de vloek volledig van zich afzetten. Vloekafwering In Harry’s vierde jaar had Dolleman (Krenck Jr.) eens een zo moeilijk proefwerk Vloekafwering gegeven dat veel leerlingen kleine wondjes hadden. Nonverbale Spreuken Dit onderwerp komt aan bod in het zesde jaar op Zweinstein. Het voordeel van een nonverbale spreuk is dat je tegenstander niet weet wat voor toverspreuk je gaat gebruiken, waardoor je een fractie van een seconde in het voordeel bent. Niet iedereen kan nonverbale spreuken gebruiken. Het vereist een mate van concentratie en geestkracht dat lang niet iedereen heeft. In de lessen moeten de leerlingen paren vormen, waarbij de één probeert om zonder iets te zeggen de ander te vervloeken, en de ander moet proberen even geluidloos de vloeken af te weren. Het verzet tegen de Imperiusvloek In het zesde schooljaar, moeten de leerlingen van Zweinstein hier een werkstuk over inleveren. Volgens Sneep kreeg hij veel rommel over dit onderwerp. De beste manier om Dementors af te weren Over dit onderwerp moet Harry in zijn zesde schooljaar een werkstuk schrijven voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Omdat hij het niet eens is met Sneep op dit vlak, verwacht hij er geen hoog cijfer voor. De Cruciatusvloek In het zesde schooljaar, gaan de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten ook dieper in op de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken. Op pagina 213 van het lesboek, begint het gedeelte over de Cruciatusvloek, wat de leerlingen in de lessen moeten lezen. Bekende Examens van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten *3e jaar: Een hindernisbaan met een Wierling, Roodkopjes, een Zompelaar en een Boeman *5e jaar: SLIJMBAL-examen SLIJMBAL-examen Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten Harry moest onder andere een anti-Boemanspreuk demonstreren. Hij kreeg een bonuspunt voor zijn Patronus. de:Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste en:Defence Against the Dark Arts es:Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fr:Défense contre les forces du Mal pl:Obrona przed czarną magią ro:Apărare Contra Magiei Negre ru:Защита от тёмных искусств Categorie:Zweinstein vakken Categorie:Lessen Categorie:Fabeldieren Categorie:Onvergeefelijke vloeken Categorie:Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten